Claimed Completely
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Post-canon Sesshomaru Claims his younger brother's human form. Gift!fic for the wonderful Izzanami; inucest writer extraordinaire! WARNING:YAOI, INCEST. POLYAMOURY MENTIONED NOT DESCRIBED. CH 2 up!
1. Human

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: Okay, so Yaoi and Inucest is NOT my thing… but I have a great friend on LJ by the name of Izzanami who is celebrating a birthday today and she expressed her wish that I write her a gift!fic. Going with my policy of NEVER turning down a request, regardless of the subject matter, (and because I love her dearly), I wrote this.

For all my usual readers, this is NOT my normal fare, so be advised when reading this that there is GAY SEX and INCEST in it. If that isn't your thing, then I suggest you skip this story from me.

Claimed Completely

He stalked through the moonless night in search of one thing… his violet eye'd dark haired half-brother.

He'd seen the sight once before and since that time, he'd been unable to get the beauty of a human Inuyasha to leave his thoughts.

He finally came upon his prey, alone and scared, sitting in a tree, refusing to sleep.

On this night, his scent of arousal would be undetectable to the brother that was _NOT_ of his blood right now.

"Come down, Inuyasha. I mean you no harm."

He announced himself, but not his full intentions… no, the human-hanyou would understand soon enough.

The boy jumped to the ground, wincing, forgetting he could not take the fall as easily as he could have when he had his demonic blood coursing through his veins.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?"

These last 12 years of peace between the two, the fact that Sesshomaru and Rin were now mated, as were the hanyou as his miko, gave Inuyasha the trust in his brother not to be alarmed.

"Your wife, she is at home with your whelps?" Though he knew the answer, he asked anyway.

"Yeah, and your mate?"

Rin was fully aware of his whereabouts and intentions… Forever understanding of his demonic nature, his ability to find beauty in both sexes, and his need to claim the beta males of the pack, she had kissed him on the cheek and told him to enjoy himself, reminded him to be careful with Inuyasha on his human night, and that she'd see him in the morning.

"She is waiting for me at home, I am not expected back until morning." The meaning of his words sunk in, as he approached his brother from behind, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

This was far from the first time he'd had Inuyasha, although it was his first time claiming him as a human. This night was to signify his acceptance of all of his brother. Each of his forms, Demon, Hanyou, and now Finally, after tonight, his Human form, was to be claimed and accepted by his alpha… This was the final level of acceptance, and he knew his brother would welcome it. This was his reward to Inuyasha, for proving himself a most worthy pack-mate, and for finally, (assisted much by fatherhood), maturing to the point where he had earned Sesshomaru's respect.

As one of his hands lazily untied his brother's hakama, the other came up, sweeping the beautiful dark hair to the side, before palming his brother's cheek and urging his head to the side, allowing Sesshomaru access to his throat.

Inuyasha's breathing increased, and his heart rate accelerated, and Sesshomaru's sensitive nose was assaulted with his brother's _human_ scent of arousal; it was oh-so-pleasing to the demon lord, that even in this form, lacking demonic instincts, he still had an effect on the young man.

"I wish to claim you in this form, otoutou… do you submit to your alpha, and your Aniki?"

He heard Inuyasha gulp, but then whisper,

"Will you be gentle with me… please, I'm so weak right now… I'm… scared."

He could sense the human emotions rolling around the air in tumultuous currents around his young brother and pack mate. He would reassure him, as he would his human mate, this night and this night only, he would allow himself to be questioned by his beta uke. He answered,

"Your Aniki will never harm you, otoutou… This Sesshomaru has a human mate, and understands your needs this night. Will you submit, thus reassured?"

He had undone the knot of the hakama by now and pulled the haori and kosode out, slipping his hand beneath the cloth to smooth across the rigid toned plane of Inuyasha's abdominals, trailing gentle claws down the dark pleasure trail, and dipping beneath the waist line of the hakama to sweep through the now dark nest of curls at the base of his brother's rapidly hardening member.

"Hai, I submit to you, Aniki… please… take me…" Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru's large sword caloused hand wrapped gently around his member and began to slowly work his foreskin up and down, every now and then teasing heavy testicles on the down stroke.

"Remove your clothing, Inuyasha… and bare yourself before your alpha."

Sesshomaru removed his own armor and clothing as he watched Inuyasha complete the task of undressing himself. When both were nude, the level of their arousals was apparent to them both. Inuyasha stared at the large, hard, thick and throbbing cock of his older brother and licked his lips.

Sesshomaru pressed his body to Inuyasha's, their cocks rubbing against each other in sweet warm friction. He brought his mouth to claim his brothers in a sweet, wet, lingering kiss, as his hands moved down to squeeze and kneed Inuyasha's rear end. He pulled the cheeks gently apart, and used a finger from his non-clawed hand to tease his brother's entrance, but did not slip inside.

When he pulled back, both mouth and hands, he ordered his otoutou,

"I wish for your mouth to be upon me."

Immediately his obedient uke came to his knees and wrapped his beautiful lips around the tip of his older brother's cock. With no fangs to hinder him he was able to work the stiff length with more freedom and abandon and enthusiasm than ever before.

One clawed hand and one non-clawed hand came to rest on his dark head of hair and run fingers through the strands as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue swirled on the tip and he tasted his brother's pre-cum.

Sesshomaru's head fell forward and an appreciative growl rumbled in his chest.

"You please me, otoutou, but it is enough. I would take you now."

Inuyasha pulled back, tears dancing in his violet eyes, as he nodded his understanding and turned his back to his brother before coming to all fours.

He felt two saliva moistened non-clawed fingers at his entrance, and, so eager to be claimed in this form that he forgot any possible pain, he rocked backwards wantonly, sheathing his brother's digits inside his tight entrance. He moaned his satisfaction as the fingers found that perfect spot.

Sesshomaru continued to ply the boy with deep thrusts and scissoring of his fingers, until he leaned down and replaced them with his tongue. He worked up a lot of saliva, making the entrance wet and ready for his throbbing cock.

"So gooooodddd…" He heard his uke moan under his mouth and he smirked against a tight firm ass cheek.

When he knew Inuyasha was totally ready, he finally placed the tip of his arousal at his otoutou's entrance. Slowly, carefully, he pushed his way inside. Just the tip at first, he allowed time for Inuyasha's human body to stretch and accommodate his formidable dog-hood.

"Mooorreee, please Sesshomaru… I can take it, I need mooorrreee." Only too happy to oblige, he pressed onward, still slowly at first, until his entire cock was buried deep within the tight, wet, heat of his younger sibling. Remaining sheathed, he moved his hips in circles, both sets of heavy testicles moving against the other, hightening the pleasure for them both.

He reached a single hand around his brother's hip, to encircle the still large, but human, cock. He lay his body down, his chest pressed to the smooth warm back of his pack-mate, and his fangs lightly gripped his brother's shoulder.

"Unnnnnngggggg, Sesshomaru… yes… so goooood…" Sesshomaru finally started his long slow thrusting, feeling the sweet friction send waves of exquisite bliss rippling along his shaft and tightening his testicles with frightening speed.

Soon, what had been long and slow and careful took on a reckless quality of urgent need as the lust rose between the two and Inuyasha's tight hole adjusted completely.

With a few last erratic pumps of his powerful slender hips, and a few well placed tugs and squeezes of Inuyasha's hot throbbing cock, the dog-lord sent them both over the edge in a simultaneous climax as the two retreated into their own worlds of white hot pleasure and then finally found each other again.

"Aniki!"

"Otoutou!"

The screams of mutual errotic bliss broke the silence of the dark and moonless night as Sesshomaru's fangs buried themselves in the tender human skin of his hanyou pack-mate, claiming this form. Acceptance. It was the greatest gift he could give the beautiful boy beneath him, that he had so long scorned.

There was hatred between them no longer, and their frequent joinings, made known to their understanding and loving mates, and also to any who dared to ask, proved it.

No, neither was ashamed of their activities; Inuyasha was no longer a dirty secret stain to the once again proud clan of the InuYoukai of the West.

No. No hatred. There was now only passion and love.

Sesshomaru lapped at the wound, sealing it and stimulating it at the same time as he slipped, wet and limp and sated from the passage of his lover and brother.

"You are mine, otoutou."

"Thank you, Aniki…" tears came and Inuyasha's human emotions overwhelmed him, but he did not try to hide the weakness as he reiterated again,

"Thank you."


	2. Prequel: Full Youkai

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin, or the others.

A/N: This is the second chapter of my three part gift!fic for a wonderful author, and my real life friend, and romantic partner, Izzanami. Chances are if you read inucest, you already know who she is, but on the off chance you don't, you can find her here on FF as Izzanami, and on AFF under the same name.

Enjoy, my love:

Japanese: (Izz already knows Japanese, but for the readers who don't, here is a glossary and some explination to go with it.)

Sourounin: 素浪人- Lowly master-less warrior (specifically, a rounin is a samurai without a master to pledge his sword in service to). To call someone of Sesshoumaru's standing a 'lowly' or 'poor' "samurai" (Sess is not a samurai, he is nobility and he serves no master as a typical samurai would) is an absolutely ridiculous statement and worthless as an insult to someone like Sess, and is used only to show how Inu is not thinking clearly… Even in his insults.

Ochitsukuse,　-落ちつくせ, – Relax (command 'se' after a 'ku' verb – similar in usage to 'ikuse'. Iku is 'to go' but Ikuse is telling someone to 'let's go'. The 'se' makes it a command).

Koinu -仔犬 – puppy. - 'Ko' for child/offspring (human child is actually 'kodomo'), but 'ko' at the beginning of a noun means you're talking about a young whatever the noun is. 'koneko' = kitten; koushi = calf; kohitsuji = lamb etc.) hence adding 'Inu' as the noun makes koinu into 'puppy'.

犬夜叉と殺生丸犬夜叉と殺生丸犬夜叉と殺生丸犬夜叉と殺生丸犬夜叉と殺生丸犬夜叉と殺生丸

Spin, thrust, parry, and turn… again… over… under…

Rin saw it! Her opening! She bashed Inuyasha's fingers with the hilt of her sword, and his hand opened; in an instant she grabbed tetsusaiga before it fell, even as it transformed back his shock left him wide open. Rin, high on adrenaline, miscalculated a strike, slashing Inuyasha's neck; blood spurting out everywhere.

_Fuck._

His hands flew to his neck and he stumbled backward.

"I'm so sorry." Rin cried, throwing down her sword and rushing towards him to try and help.

"Get away." He growled, continuing to back away, feeling his youkai blood rising.

Rin tossed tetsusaiga, ignorant of the situation brewing just under the surface and rushed towards her favorite sparring partner, wanting to do whatever she could to make up for her mistake.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's jyaki pulsed and his wound closed, but his eyes were red and turquoise and purple jagged marks slashed his check bones.

"…" He growled loudly, finally alerting the others on the training field to the situation. Kagome rushed forward, "Rin, get away from him! He's dangerous!" Miroku came forward slowly and Sango readied Hiraikotsu to defend Rin, in case it were necessary.

"But I hurt him!", but as Rin looked at him now she saw a different Inuyasha, a red eyed, violet striped angry youkai staring back at her, still, he looked very similar to her lord, when he was angry or threatened. Being that Rin's experiences with Sesshoumaru and his youkai had never been threatening, she misinterpreted the situation as Inuyasha being merely angry. "Inuyasha-kun, please, don't be angry with Rin… Let Rin help you," she reached for his neck wound, and he reached for her with lengthened claws, digging in to the tender flesh of her upper arms and snarling.

Rin screamed. The white hot pain of the claws digging in to her arms was a complete and total shock. Rin had never once thought Inuyasha could or would _hurt _her.

~*~

A flash of white and silver flew from the tree line, and then it was Inuyasha who screamed, as elongated fangs were buried in the base of his neck as Sesshomaru shook his head back and fourth roughly, and a low alpha growl insisted he release his hold on Rin's arms. Instantly the beta-youkai within responded to the alpha's order, and Rin was freed.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's waist, and released his fangs, letting lose an order. "Hold still." The entire group stood awed as youkai-Inuyasha obeyed. With his jaw set Sesshomaru looked at the rest of the group expectantly for a few moments before finally speaking as if they were idiots, sighing inaudibly he spoke, "Retrieve tetsusaiga." Kagome slowly nodded, and rushed over to where Rin had thrown it before walking up slowly and handing it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gripped the back of youkai-Inuyasha's neck like a wayward puppy and began dragging him to the woods, pausing in his path, not looking over his shoulder, but speaking loudly and clearly for all to hear, "Do not follow." He intoned.

Sesshomaru intended to put an end to this dependency on tetsusaiga once and for all. Inuyasha had hurt Rin. That was unacceptable. If he accepted Inuyasha as a member of the pack, then perhaps his inner youkai would not be in such turmoil, and would not feel such anger and would not be driven only to kill and cause suffering.

There was only one way to show acceptance, after so long showing nothing but rejection and disdain. Words would not suffice for the inuhanyou turned youkai… And actions such as simple scent marking or biting and playful brawling would be seen as confrontational in this situation. This was also not a time where accepting an offering of food would work, as Inuyasha had long ago given up on making any such offerings to what should rightly be his alpha.

No. Sesshoumaru was left with only _one _option… Not that he wasn't looking forward to it, he smirked to himself as he continued to force the enraged and snarling Inuyasha deeper in to the forest surrounding the village.

This was not for others to witness… Most especially _humans _who were ignorant to youkai pack dynamics, and may mistake the situation and intentions of the elder brother and thus make some foolish attempt to 'save' Inuyasha from what they may view as 'humiliating' or an insulting 'taking advantage' of Inuyasha when he was in this state.

_No need to risk the interruption or interference from his foolish 'friends'… _

So deeper into the woods he stalked, also using the journey to wear some of the 'fight' in his little brother down.

"Release! Now! Release me!" Inuyasha growled protest and threats in his Inu tongue, all of which were ignored.

In human speech he uttered, "_sourounin"_, making Sesshoumaru nearly chuckle.

"Have you yet to master the vocabulary of the human tongue, little brother? My sword has never been pledged in service to any but myself, and this Sesshoumaru is no _samurai_ – masterless or otherwise. This Sesshoumaru is inuouji no seidou…" and then, with a snort of derision he added, "As are you, otouto."

"I aint fuckin Chinese."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head. How little his younger brother knew of their family history, he mused. It was sad, really.

True, their family had been on this island nation for hundreds of years, but their land holdings were in 'The West' – seidou – the mainland.

Faster than the eye could see, Sesshoumaru released his hold on his brother, cut the ties to his armor plating with his claws, and stood behind the smaller man, pulling him flush against the length of his body. "It matters not what you say you are… Because the only thing you _are now, _little brother, is _**Mine**__._"

Quickly, Sesshoumaru's fangs clamped down on the junction of Inuyasha's shoulder and neck, digging deep and wringing a puppy-whine from the captive Inuhanyou in his grasp. Rather than surpress the inner youkai, this action brought it even more to the surface, though no longer was Inuyasha raging like a mindless killing machine.

"_Pack…" _Sesshoumaru growled low and deep in his chest, communicating in Inu not only the idea of pack, but the idea that he was an alpha claiming a pack mate.

The comforting alpha aura washed over the small man being held in his brother's grasp and even as a full youkai, the need for dominance and killing was slowly pushed from his conciousness until nothing but the want to submit to the stronger male remained.

Instinct to Inuyasha to give up and his body went limp under the hold of the powerful fangs at his shoulder. There was fear… But not of what Sesshoumaru might do to him… Of what his brother might _not _do.

If he submit now, only to be rejected…

Inuyasha trembled, even as he felt the front ties of his hakama coming loose and his body being maneuvered to all fours. He scrunched his eyes shut and his white puppy ears went flat against his head, while his hips curled downward as if tucking his tail between his legs.

The low threatening pitch of the growl shaking his body changed, became higher, smoother and comforting.

Now that it was clear to Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha would not fight him, there was no need to keep any menace or threat in either his scent, his aura, or his vocalizations. Now there was no need for any of those things, instead it was only important to emit dominance and control and confidence; comforting things for a beta male. Inuyasha needed to know that while he may be unsure of the situation, his alpha was not. His alpha would handle things… All Inuyasha had to do was submit, and he would be safe.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip on Inuyasha's shoulder, now that they were both standing on their knees, and allowed his hand to wander downward and loose the ties to Inuyasha's haori now that his hakama were undone. The younger brother tensed, noticing he was being undressed, but the older nipped his ear, laving his tongue along Inuyasha's neck and panting quietly, "Ochitsukuse, koinu."

Inuyasha gulped and nodded, his head falling to the side instinctively as Sesshoumaru continued to lave his neck comfortingly. His body was limp and made no protest as his clothes were tossed casually to the side and he hardly noticed when Sesshoumaru added his silks to the pile of red firerat.

A hot strong body was pressed to his back, and the contrast of the cold of the forest and the heat from his brother made the young hanyou's nipples stand erect, and raised goose bumps. "Whater ya up to, Sesshoumaru?"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain coherent thought, and Inuyasha was dismayed to hear that what was meant to sound like an accusation came out sounding more like a genuine question… With even a hint of anticipation lacing his tone.

"This Sesshoumaru is merely correcting an oversight." He would not say a 'mistake', as Sesshoumaru did _not _make _mistakes… _He would not apologize or admit failing… But he would do what was _right_, this time. He would take this opportunity to _correct_ the… _oversight_… of not immediately accepting his brother into his pack once he had proven his worth against the dark hanyou, and by training and protecting in his stead until the time was right for him to take her back and make a mate of her, the only female Sesshoumaru had ever had genuine emotion or concern for – Rin. She would be back with him within the season, and Inuyasha had taken it upon himself to step-up the intensity and frequency of her training. He too cared for the mate-to-be of his elder brother, and wanted nothing but the best for her. No doubt when he came back to himself his guilt would be overwhelming… Even though Rin would no doubt instantly forgive and forget.

Inuyasha attacking _Rin _was yet another reason why this… _oversight_ must be immediately corrected. Such a thing would not have happened, if Sesshoumaru had taken responsibility and marked Inuyasha as a proper pack member and calmed and tamed Inuyasha's youkai before the attack happened.

Rin was marked as future mate to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would not have attacked pack – regardless of his state of mind.

Sesshoumaru frowned, thinking he was going to have some… _explaining _to do to his intended mate when he got back to the group. While the two of them had engaged in some fairly innocent embraces and the occasional kiss, and she enjoyed 'snuggling' up to him and his lap was her favorite place to take up residence (at any time, but most especially for sleeping purposes) they were not yet actively mating… He could not and would not hide this encounter or his actions from her, his honor demanded honesty, and his position as alpha dictated he could do as he pleased with the members of his pack and monogamy was not to be expected.

Whatever way he thought of it though, he had to do this, and… _he wanted to do this… _The attack on Rin was really all Sesshoumaru's fault… He should have done this long ago, the only reason he had not was his foolish ego getting in the way of both his responsibilities and his _desire._

His brother was _more _than worthy and if a weak human female was worthy of the mark of Sesshoumaru than his brother most _certainly _was.

_Such a hypocrite… _Sesshoumaru growled to himself.

But no… Not anymore… Today that would all change and he would set the wrongs of the past right. Today he would mate with his brother, and mark him as pack – giving him complete control of his inner youkai in the process.

It was something only he could do. His father and _that sword_ couldn't do this for Inuyasha… Only Sesshoumaru could give this to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru found no small amount of pride in being able to give something to Inuyasha that even their father could not. This was yet another sign that he had surpassed the old war-dog in power.

Sesshoumaru pressed his chest against his brother's back and moved the long white mane of hair off to the side, feeling skin against skin and stroking the firm musculature of Inuyasha's abdominals with one hand while the other pressed between the smaller male's shoulder blades with firm but gentle pressure.

Inuyasha instinctively complied to the manipulation of his body and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk when he looked down to see the purple markings coming over Inuyasha's hips and pointing to where his rear opening was hidden between firm round cheeks like arrows directing him towards his ultimate prize.

Using his thumbs he pulled apart the smooth plump but muscled cheeks of Inuyasha's ass and surveyed the tight puckered opening. Inuyasha scented of embarrassment and he heard the slightly distressed whine, meeting it with a short warning bark. "Remain still."

Inuyasha obeyed and Sesshoumaru curled himself forward to press his nose against the area of his brother's body where his scent was the strongest. He buried his face between those cheeks and let the intoxicating scent of his younger brother work it's way through his brain and all the way down to his cock.

Soon scent was not enough and Sesshoumaru gave in to the overwhelming urge to press his tongue against that tight virgin whole and lap again and again, eventually even entering with his long tongue and tasting Inuyasha's – now completely aroused – body.

"What're you doin' to me?" He heard his brother groan, but it was clear the words were not of protest but of wonder.

A small chuckle couldn't be helped as Sesshoumaru pulled back his face and instead inserted his finger and Inuyasha yelped in surprise.

He was _tight_, and Sesshoumaru groaned when he imagined how good it would feel to press himself into his younger brother's core. His cock was already dripping just thinking about it and in order to relieve his ache somewhat, Sesshoumaru reached his other hand down and began to stroke himself lightly. "Preparing you." He answered shortly, inserting another finger while Inuyasha groaned.

After some stretching and scissoring, Sesshoumaru inserted the third finger and maneuvered himself behind his younger brother, still stroking his cock in anticipation of the final act of claiming.

Inuyasha was panting heavily, and his chest was pressed flush to the soft grass while his ass was hiked high into the air and he rocked on his knees meeting each of his brother's finger's thrusts.

When the fingers were taken away, he whined and gave a growl that could almost have been mistaken for a pout, as it was the Inu equivalent of such.

Before Inuyasha could ask what was going on, he felt something hot, hard, smooth and blunt pressed against him. Also there was something… _sticky_ and warm being smeared over him. _Holy shit, is that his…?_

"Sessh-" Before he could say anything more, he felt the firm thrust of his brother's cock push past the tight ring of muscles of his anus, and he yelped, instinctively trying to pull away.

Sesshoumaru could have groaned at the feeling of his cock pushing in to the tight hot channel of his brother's ass, and he did, indeed fall forward to curl his body around the smaller man beneath him. When his younger brother squirmed beneath him, he gripped his shoulder with his fangs once more and gave a snorting, huffing, warning growl. One arm reached around and under his brother, tweaking a nipple before traveling to grip the straining cock of the man trapped beneath him.

Sesshoumaru gave a few strokes and tugs to his younger brother's arousal until once again his hips were working back and forth and his body was relaxing around the invasion of the cock in his ass.

With his hips now moving in a natural rhythm, each back thrust was met by a push from Sesshoumaru forward, until the violet stripes of his hips were pressed against his brother's hindquarters and he was fully sheathed all the way to the root of his desire.

With a shuddering breath, both stilled for several moments, just lost in the intense feeling. One filled to the brim with cock, and the other surrounded and strangled by the hot, oh-so-incredibly-tight embrace of the other man's core.

Panting and grunting the sensation of the ass rippling around his cock finally spurred Sesshoumaru to motion, and the other man groaned when they found their rhythm.

Still, Sesshoumaru tugged at the cock of his younger brother while spearing himself deeply and determinedly into his brother again and again.

Each pump of that massive cock in to his core has Inuyasha shaking when he felt Sesshoumaru ram himself into a sensitive spot inside of his body, _over and over and over…_ "Kami-sama…" He groaned, feeling his testicles tighten up against the dual stimulation of his cock being fisted and pumped and his ass being rammed with deep, powerful strokes.

Inuyasha's vision went white and he felt his cock and ass simultaneously spasm, releasing ribbons of hot, sticky cum in powerful spurts. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He yelled when he felt Sesshoumaru speed his own rhythm, moving inside him even faster and harder.

His little brother's orgasm had sent his core into spasms which rippled and tugged and all but _sucked _Sesshoumaru's cock deeper inside of him. The channel surrounding him tightened until it felt like a _fist_ squeezing and each stroke brought Sesshoumaru closer and closer to the brink.

A few hard fast thrusts later, Sesshoumaru stilled above his otouto, releasing into him with shudders and growls of dominance, _"Mine, mine, mine, mine…"_

When he finally came back to himself to reclaim his now wilted members from the confines of his little brother's body, he found wondering _gold_ eyes looking back at him from over a shoulder.

Sesshoumaru stood, making his way over to his clothing and beginning to dress. Inuyasha stared on wonderingly… _What had just happened?_

He and Sesshoumaru had… And… He'd never felt so… _calm._

Something inside him… it was… _different_… now.

The sound of his brother's voice broke into Inuyasha's confused thoughts.

"Bathe, then dress and return to your group. This Sesshoumaru will be there looking after Rin's injuries."

_He'd hurt Rin… Oh… Oh kamisama…_

Guilt and shame and embarrassment at his own lack of control, as well as fear for the consequences of his actions widened Inuyasha's eyes. But…

But then… Why had his brother not beat him to a bloody pulp? Everyone knew that any who would dare to harm Rin would meet an early grave, and yet Sesshoumaru had not punished him or even fought with him over his actions.

"I'm… I'm sorry I hurt her…" Inuyasha ventured tenuously. "It won't happen again."

Sesshoumaru looked at the young man still naked on his hands and knees before him with his signature glare, "No. It will not."

Inuyasha looked down and waited for Sesshoumaru to leave before rising and making his way to the small stream he could smell only twenty or so feet from where they were, intent on bathing before re-dressing.

Was it his imagination or, despite the glare, was there… _warmth_ in brother's voice before he'd left?

Only time would tell where this would lead them, and what this would mean for the future of their relationship, but for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha thought about his brother with hope in heart, and a _smile_ on his face.


End file.
